Azkadelia Takes Control
by cpt.handel
Summary: After the witch is gone, Az is still left with her memories which are more like nightmares. She decides it's time to find her way, even if DG disagrees.


Finding the Way

Disclaimer: Tin Man and all of its characters belong to Sci Fi, Braum and whoever else had a hand in this wonderful series. I honestly call nothing my own.

***

DG stood in the doorway, her small yet powerful figure casting a shadow into the bedroom. Inside the room, another, slightly taller and more curvaceous figure bustled about. The taller figure, moved from the wardrobe along the wall where she proceeded to yank several beautiful and slightly delicate gowns and frocks from their hangers. In a few quick strides she was back to the foot of the bed where she dropped the clothes in a decidedly disordered fashion.

"You can't just leave Az." Said DG, arms crossed. Azkadelia after giving her work a pained expression turned her attention to her younger and most certainly little sister. The expression across DG's face, she noticed, was a mixture of sadness, shock, and stubborn resolve. Azkadelia decided that the stubborn resolve showed itself the most.

"I have to leave, Deeg." She sighed, walking back to the wardrobe and pulling another arm load of soft silks and rich damasks. "I realize it's been too short, but there really is no other way." Dg walked to the trunk and began to undo her sister's work.

"Too short? We're sisters and yet I barely know anything about you. Not that these past three weeks haven't been great, but that's not nearly enough time." After successfully piling all of her sister's belongings onto the large Bed, DG made a quick dash for the wardrobe and through her body in front of the doors before her sister could get there first.

"Deeg, you don't understand." Az gave up on the door and strolled over to the balcony. Outside, the warm breeze and setting sun provided a magnificent backdrop for the surrounding landscape. Below her, a group of children tumbled in the grass and somewhere in the hidden distance a flock of geese made their song. "I need to figure things out for myself." She said at last, gripping the railing till her knuckles turned white.

"I understand that. I mean, anyone who was possessed by an evil witch would want some time. But why can't you do it here?" DG joined her sister, leaning her back along the railing and look at her sister. DG could sense Az's apprehension. Yet there was something else there, deeper. Az was guilty and ashamed of what she'd been.

"No, I don't think you do." She sighed straightening and looking into her sister's face intently. "You can't know, because you're not the one that everyone remembers as the enemy. I know they try to look past my face, but when the face is the one responsible for taking the life of a brother or wife, there isn't a power this side that can halt the hate I see."

"Give it time Az. This won't go on forever."

"You're right, it won't. But I can't give it time here. There is so much I have to make up for." Her hands began to absentmindedly grip each other. DG noticed, and covered them with her own.

"YOU don't have anything to make up for. If others have problems, let them deal with them. They can't blame you." Az smiled, then turning, walked back into the room.

"I need to do this for myself, not just them. I feel like I've been dead since that day in the cave and I just got my life back. But," She said, turning back around to DG. "I need to learn how to do this for myself." She smiled and held her arms out to DG.

The stubbornness of DG's expression melted away. She looked her sister over. Az seemed pale and thin. DG had noticed her problems with everyday activities like eating and brushing her hair. They were all so difficult for her. More than that, she could see how hard it was for her to meet people. DG hesitated for only a moment before walking into her sister's embrace.

"What am I going to do without you?" She said eyes stinging with tears. "And right before that Celebration Ball too." Az laughed and held her sister at arm's length and gently began to stroke DG's curls.

"I think you've done plenty without me already." She sighed and turned back to her woeful packing job. "Although I am slightly upset that I'll miss seeing you in a ball gown." DG snorted and went to the bed to help her sister make sense of the disarray.

"Yes, well I'd count that a blessing. Of course, Glitch will be there and Mr. Cain tells me his has quite the sense of rhythm." Az's blush did not escape DG's notice nor the fact that she quickly changed the subject.

"And has Mr. Cain settled into his position of Commander of the Tin Men well? Mother said he didn't want the position at first."

"It's hard to say."Said DG looking thoughtfully at the long, pale gold silk shift she was folding. "I think he likes it but sometimes it's hard to tell. Anyway, I haven't had much time to ask."

"Yes, well that'll change once you get used to your duties. Mother says you are making progress."

"I'd make more progress if I wasn't the sole heir to the throne."Said DG, looking pointedly at her sister.

"Oh no. We're not going into this again." Said Azcadelia, striding to her vanity and picking up a few colorful crystal bottles.

"I just don't see why-"

"Why the former Dark Queen Azcadelia can't take the throne back? DG, we've been over this time and time again and I won't have this discussion any more. I think it's plenty just to be Mom and Dad's daughter and your sister. Now…" She turned back to her sister. "I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Would you kindly help me finish this and then I will gladly have dinner with you."

DG smiled at her sister. She would miss her a great deal. She would miss the friendship that was blossoming up between the two. She would miss how Az always made her mother slow down when she was explaining the kingdom. Most of all, she would miss the sister she had rediscovered.

***

A/N: I chose the Azkadelia spelling with a "K". I've seen it both ways but I think the k looks better and I'm too lazy to go on imdb and look it up. Yeah, I'm that kind of writer :) Anyway, This was going to be a much longer piece with multiple chapters but as you may have noticed, I am scared to death of long stories. I am trying to confront that fear now, with another story I am working one but we'll see. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
